Grigori Weaver
Special Agent Grigori Weaver is one of the secondary protagonists and a non-playable character in Call of Duty: Black Ops and is voiced by Gene Farber.http://www.gametrailers.com/video/e3-2010-call-of/101261 He is a member of the CIA and part of the squad in the mission "WMD." The callsign for his squad during "WMD" is Kilo-1. He also appears in the mission "Numbers" alongside Jason Hudson as one of the two who interrogate Dr. Daniel Clarke. He loses his left eye during "Executive Order" after Lev Kravchenko gouges it out with a knife, and wears an eye patch throughout the remainder of the campaign. Later, it is revealed that he and Hudson are the ones who were interrogating Alex Mason. Biography Early life According to Weaver's CIA dossier, he was born in the Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic on November 10, 1936. His father was a local political figure who was killed during Stalin's Great Purge and his mother defected to the U.S. during World War II. Operation Flashpoint Weaver was assigned to infiltrate Dragovich's launch facility and disable the rocket that is set to launch at the Baikonur Cosmodrome in the USSR. However before he could do that he was compromised and captured by Dragovich's second in command, Kravchenko. Later Woods and Mason spotted him via a pair of binoculars, he was tied to a chair and interrogated near a helicopter. Kravchenko then called Woods on the radio and told them that he would be spared if they surrendered. When Mason and Woods do not comply, Kravchenko buries a knife into Weaver's eye and moves him into a nearby building where he was eventually rescued by Mason. After the Baikonur mission, Weaver develops a bond with Woods and Mason for saving his life. However, Mason's deteriorating mental condition has caused rift in the friendship, from worry to mistrust, and by February 1968, Weaver was convinced that Mason is burnt during the latter's days in Vorkuta, and advises Hudson to deal with Mason with "two in the chest, one in the head." Thus deeming him unfit to continue any further operations. Interrogation of Clarke After Mason and the SOG unit recovered a file from the Soviet Defector that had intel on Dragovich, they discovered a man named Daniel Clarke had helped create Nova 6. Weaver and Hudson were sent to Kowloon to interrogate him. Afterwards he reveals that he was working on Nova 6 for Dragovich, and that a Nazi scientist named Steiner was also involved pertaining to the experiment. The group was then forced to flee across Kowloon after an attack by Soviet Spetsnaz infantry. Shortly before reaching the LZ, a slippery roof causes Clarke to fall and hang from Hudson's arm. Before he can reveal important information about Nova 6, Clarke is shot through the head. Weaver and Hudson continue on and are eventually rescued by other CIA agents. They immediately head to the Soviet Union to retrieve Steiner. Mount Yamantau Weaver, Hudson, Brooks, and Harris travel to the Yamantau Complex, taking on waves of Soviet troops in the blizzard with support from a Blackbird piloted by Captain Mosely and Major Neitsch using elements of stealth to keep themselves hidden. Harris falls to his death when the bridge he is standing on is crippled by an RPG, forcing Weaver, Hudson, and Brooks to parachute from the cliff to escape the resulting avalanche. Failing to locate Steiner, they discover the location of Dragovich's targets. Steiner contacts the CIA and reveals his location at Rebirth Island, and that only he could translate the number codes. Death of Steiner It is revealed that Mason, who they thought died in Vietnam, was alive and had set out with Reznov to kill Steiner. Weaver, Hudson and the CIA reach Rebirth Island, fighting through waves of Spetsnaz through clouds of weaponized Nova 6. Upon reaching the base, they see Mason attacking Steiner on the other side of a bullet-proof window. A delusional Mason proclaims that he himself is Viktor Reznov and that he will have his revenge. Once through the glass, Mason shoots both Steiner and Weaver, but Hudson knocks him out. Weaver suggests that they find Reznov but Hudson says they won't because he was never there. Upon the revelation that Reznov was never on the island, it is accepted that Mason is the only link to finding the broadcast station. He is then taken into custody and interrogated by the CIA. Mason's Interrogation Following Steiner's death, Weaver and Hudson interrogate Mason for the location of the numbers station. When he tells them he doesn't know what they're talking about, they put him through the major events in his life from Bay of Pigs in 1961 to the present day. However, Hudson does most of the interrogating, getting few answers out of Mason, who rants on about Dragovich, Kravchenko, Steiner, and his delusions concerning Reznov. Later Weaver gives up and tells Hudson they're at DEFCON 2 and need to get to the bunker. Hudson chooses to stay in a last ditch effort to jog Mason's memory. Weaver tells Hudson it's his choice if he wants to die with him and walks out. Death of Dragovich However, Hudson does jog Mason's memory and finds out that Castro gave Dragovich a ship called the Rusalka which was the numbers station. They clear out the ship but find out the broadcast station is really underneath it in a supply station. Hudson calls in the airstrike but Mason insists they go after Dragovich. Once Hudson agrees he tells Weaver to take the rest of the squad out. After the attack on the Rusalka and Dragovich's death, Weaver declares victory, but Mason reminds him that they are only the winners "for now." Quotes Gallery Grigori Weaver WMD BO.png|Weaver abseiling into a Soviet base with Jason Hudson. CODBlackOps wallpaper 1900x1200 01.jpg|Weaver holding an AUG in a Call of Duty: Black Ops wallpaper. WMD.jpg|Weaver retrieving his thrown knife. WMD2.jpg|Weaver holding an AUG in a Screenshot. WMD3.jpg|Weaver before crashing into the window. BO WMD Grigori Weaver engaging.jpg|Weaver attacking Russian soldiers. ArcticWeaverHD.jpg|Another image of Weaver. WeaverwithCamera.png|Weaver taking pictures of the targets for a Nova 6 strike. AK-47_from_Single_Player_Trailer.png|Weaver running with an AK-47. Executive Order Intel.jpg|Intel unlockable with mission Executive Order, Weaver's dossier is at the right WeaverX.jpg|Weaver draws the line Weaver in hazmat suit.jpg|Weaver in Hazmat suit File:Weaver_interrogating_Clarke.jpg|Weaver holding Clarke during Numbers. black-ops_rescue-weaver_x360.jpg|Weaver's rescue WeaverRedemption.jpg|Weaver in Redemption Weaver being stabbed.PNG|Weaver being stabbed by Lev Kravchenko. Weaver Hostage.png|Weaver being held hostage. Regurgitating Weaver.jpg|Weaver throwing up at the end of "Executive Order" weaver 1.JPG|Weaver in Redemption Weaver SPAS-12.jpg|Weaver holding a SPAS-12. Trivia *Until 1977, Weaver didn't know he still had a blood relative that survived the Great Purge. But unknown to him, Kristina, daughter of his sister Olga, is a GRU agent, and a double-agent who works for the CIA. **According to her dossier within Ryan Jackson's account, Kristina's current GRU assignment is to locate, seduce and detain Mason. ** According to Ryan Jackson's emails, Weaver approached Jackson shortly after X tipped him, to ask his help to dig up what info can be found for Kristina; but Jackson's superior, Richard Kain, told Jackson to feed Weaver whatever "to get him off his back." *According to unlocked Intel, Mason never got over his brainwashing and comes under suspicion of the CIA. Weaver, Mason and Hudson escape to South Africa and the CIA begin an operation known as Operation Charybdis to find and kill the three of them. These events take place in 1978, but are not mentioned in Black Ops II. Weaver is absent, but Hudson is still alive and working for the CIA and Mason is retired by 1986. Weaver's fate is unknown. * The model for a player with Scavenger in multiplayer on Arctic Black Ops is similar to Weaver in WMD without the eye-patch. *Weaver has been misled by Mason's reports from Vietnam and even believed that Reznov was with Mason, stating at the end of Rebirth that they had to find Reznov. *In every mission he is in, he uses a different weapon. *In an email from Weaver to Mason entitled "Proposition", Weaver tells Mason that he is trying to set Mason up with a "smoking blonde down on the the first floor" who is named Sarah. Weaver states that apparently her fiancé had a thing for prostitutes and now the wedding was off. *Obtainable intel states that Weaver is a gifted mechanic. *His Russian accent throughout the game varies; the most notable example being in WMD in which he states "RPG on the Ridge!" in a deep Russian accent; however, earlier on in the level, he states "Ready when you are" with an American accent. *In most trailers, Weaver can be seen without an eye-patch in WMD, which means he didn't have an eye-patch in early production. *Weaver's nickname is "Cyclops", a reference to his having only one eye as the mythical creature did. **This nickname is also featured in Black Ops II to reference Raul Menendez, who also loses an eye. *He was born the same day as Bowman. *He is the only major protagonist in Call of Duty: Black Ops not to have his fate revealed in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Weaver would be 84 in 2025 References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters Category:SOG Operatives Category:Central Intelligence Agency Data System